


Confessions

by VampireVengence



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, Fransykes - Freeform, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's mum drops in unexpectedly catching the couple by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

_Ding dong._ I awoke with a groan to the sound of the doorbell before burying my head further into the pillow. “Make it stop!” I whined

“Max’ll get it.” Was his muffled yawn of a reply. There was a long pause during which I settled down and was almost asleep when _ding dong. Thump, thump, thump._ I jolted up and glanced down at Josh, he clearly wasn’t getting up. With a sigh I flung back the covers and grabbed my boxers up off the floor. “Why am I answering the door when I don’t even live here?” I may as well considering I’m here more than I am at home but that’s beside the point.

“Because you love me.” He mumbled as he lay curled up with his eyes closed

“You’re lucky that’s true Franceschi.” I muttered as I bent down and kissed his cheek. He smiled softly with his eyes still shut.

I opened the bedroom door and headed down the hallway to the front door. I opened it and came face to face with a greying woman with crinkles at her eyes. The surprise was clear on her face when she saw me. “Oh, I do apologise. I must have the wrong flat number.” She chuckled nervously and shook her head. “I was looking for Josh.” I smiled

“No, you’ve got the right place.” I opened the door wider for her to come in. She did, though continued to give me a perplexed look. “I’ll go get him.” I told her as she sat down on the sofa. 

“Joshua it’s for yo-ou!” I sung as I came through to the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

 “Who is it?” He asked as he sat up and stretched. I shrugged

“Dunno.” He raised an eyebrow

“How can you not know?” I gave him a brief description of the woman and his eyes bugged out of his head. “That’s my mum!” He squeaked. I felt my own eyes widen, his mum didn’t know he was gay so therefore didn’t know about us. I didn’t want to pressure him into telling, I knew from experience how difficult these things can be. My parents did get over it eventually though thank god and they absolutely loved Josh. “Crap, right.” He said as he got up and pulled on his pants and a t-shirt. “You uh, stay here and get dressed or something.” He flapped before rushing out of the room.

I sighed but slowly got up and took a shower, enjoying the feeling of the warm water running over my skin. I got out and got dressed before slouching to the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. I could hear their conversation in the living room “I didn’t realise you had a new flatmate! I thought you’d moved and not told me or something.” She scolded lightly. “New flatmate?” Josh sounded confused.

“The nice young man with all the tattoos…” _Aww she thought I was nice._ I smiled to myself as I pulled a cup from the cupboard.

“Oh, Oli’s not my flatmate. I still live with Max. He just kinda… stays a lot.” _Ouch._

“Oh, does the poor dear not have anywhere to live?” She sounded concerned.

“Oh no he does! He just doesn't stay there much.” He laughed awkwardly as the machine finished doing its thing and I poured a cup.

“I see… you guys must be close then.” She mused.

“Very.”

There was a long pause as I stood lent against the counter sipping my coffee. “So. Tell me about Olivia.” I choked a little on my coffee.

“Who?” Josh asked confused.

“Now don’t play coy with me! You’re sister accidentally let slip about this relationship of your's. She’s told me everything she knows so spill.” He sighed deeply

“I’m going to kill her.” He muttered. I had to remind myself to breath as I stood listening to the conversation. “What exactly has Elissa told you?” He sounded quite calm which unnerved me a little. I was stood panicking and I wasn't even involved in the conversation. “Just that you two have been together for about three years and you’re very happy. Oh and something about you planning on proposing.” My whole body froze up in shock as she continued talking. _What?_ “Honestly Joshua, I don’t know why you wouldn't have told me sooner if things are so serious between you two! I’d love to meet the girl, especially if she’s my potential daughter in law!” I could feel my heart beating so loudly I thought it would break free of my chest.

He sighed again. “Yeah… well yes Ol's and I are very happy.” I felt my cheeks flush as my mind raced over how the hell he was getting out of this, surely he wouldn't tell her he and his ‘girlfriend’ were getting engaged! “Then why have you been keeping her a secret for so long?” She chuckled softly in that mildly sympathetic and mildly patronising ‘my child is such an idiot’ kind of way that parents have. “I have my reasons…” Josh trailed off without elaborating and the words seemed to just hand in the air.

“Honey what aren't you telling me?” I could hear the frown in her voice.

“We need to talk mum.” Josh sounded nervous but determined. “I don’t have a girlfriend.” The silence seemed to drag on forever.

“I don’t understand.” She finally sighed.

Out of nowhere Josh appeared in the doorway and signaled for me to come over. I put down my half empty cup and slowly obliged. He grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers before dragging me into the living room. We stood in front of his mother who sat looking up at us with confusion as Josh still had a hold of my hand. I scratched at my slightly damp hair with my free hand. “Mum meet Oli.” She sat looking up at us with furrowed brows

“Uh, hi again.” I said awkwardly as understanding dawned on her face. A grin broke out and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I’d been holding.

“I knew I had a good feeling about you.” She cried as she pulled me into a hug before lightly punching Josh’s arm. “You better get on with that plan of your to put a ring on that finger.”

“Muuum!” He groaned and I giggled

“Honestly Joshua I don’t know why you feel the need to be so secretive all the time.” She shook her head and smiled warmly at me. “I better go tell your father he owes me lunch.” She grinned. “Wait what?” He sounded panicked.

“He bet me I couldn't get you to fess up. Therefore he owes me lunch.” He blinked in disbelief.

“You knew?!” She shrugged.

“Of course we knew sweetie. We've known since we found the pictures.” She disappeared out the door grinning as he blushed scarlet.

“Pictures?” I asked and he shook his head.

“I-it’s nothing.” I grinned at his awkwardness and quirked an eyebrow “I may have had some copies of Pete Wentz’s nudes as a teenager that mysteriously disappeared.” I burst out laughing as he blushed impossibly darker. “Shut up it’s not funny!” I couldn't stop myself grinning.

“No, it’s hilarious!” He glared at me as I pulled him into me kissing his cheek. “So where’s my ring?” He groaned and shook his head.

“This was supposed to be way more romantic. I had this great meal planned and everything.” He shook his head before going to his jacket and pulling out a velvet box. My eyes bulged slightly, _I was only joking!_  He walked back over and handed me the box. I quirked an eyebrow. “Aren't you supposed to get down on your knees?” He chuckled and shook his head. “Seriously?” I just smirked as he took the box from my hand before taking mine in his and getting down on one knee. I couldn't stop grinning as he took a breath. “Oliver Sykes. Will you marry?” I lent in close and whispered

“I’d be honoured.”


End file.
